1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to a carrying case and method for storing microphones with electrical cords.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Members of musical groups often have a need to store multiple microphones for transport between performances. In some instances the microphone cord is wrapped about the microphone handle and placed in a carrying case. It has been my experience that repeated wrapping of the cord about the microphone handle results in breakage or loosening of the wires inside the cord. Some individuals simply stuff the microphones and cords into a case with the result that the cords become tangled with one another. Apart from the time required to disentangle the cords, the disentanglement process often results in the wires becoming pulled loose from their connections to the microphones. I am unaware of any prior art which addresses these problems associated with microphone storage.
Although not concerned with microphone storage, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,308 (Sullivan) discloses a tool carrying case specifically designed to accommodate a single elongated test tool for use by electrical power line maintenance personnel. The test tool has a cable secured to one end. The carrying case for the tool provides a tray on which the tool may be secured by a strap with the cable extending unconstrained along the tray. This arrangement is entirely unsuitable for carrying multiple microphones in view of the fact that the cords from the individual microphones would likely become tangled and present the problems described above.
Another problem concerning storage of microphones in a case relates to the manner in which the microphone is secured in place. For example, I have found that it is desirable to store microphones in a carrying case by attaching the microphones to the case lid by means of clips mounted on the lid. Conventional clips with resilient spaced arms projecting from the mounting surface may be used for this purpose; however, such clips present certain problems which are also addressed by the present invention. Specifically, as the case lid is being opened, the weight and inertia of the microphone engaged between the clip arms tends to urge the microphone away from the lid and out of engagement between the clip arms. The result is inadvertent disengagement of the microphone, accompanied by possible damage of the microphone and entanglement of the disengaged microphone and its cord with other microphones and cords stored in the case.